In the known art, analog-type watches comprise a button available to the user for time setting operation. The time setting button allows to move the pointers (also called ‘hands’), namely the hour pointer and the minute pointer. The time setting operation requires user attention and skill and the result is often not accurate. There is therefore a need to render more reliable and also simplify systems and methods of time setting of such analog-type watches.
Also, most analog-type watches have a reduction gear linking the hour and minute pointers. A way to simplify the structure of analog-type watches is to decouple hour and minute pointers. In this configuration, each of hour and minute pointers are controlled independently via a stepper motor, as disclosed in document US52991737. This simplifies the mechanic arrangement and allows enhanced functionalities but requires more complex electronic control. In this configuration, however, the risk of inadvertent leap of one of the pointer is increased, for example in case of shock, electromagnetic interference or in case of low power supply. When the pointers are controlled in open loop mode, (i.e. without any position sensing feedback, only with a software zero-position), this may lead to a deviation between the assumed position (from the watch controller standpoint) and the actual position of the pointer(s). This situation requires a re-calibration of the pointer position with regard to a reference position (usually 12:00).
Also, when the power supply has been interrupted, the controller may have lost the knowledge of the positions of the pointers.
Therefore, there is a need to bring new solutions to time setting and calibration of pointers in analog-type watches with pointers independent control.